


Too Beautiful (to handle)

by gapyeongninjas



Series: Glory and Gore [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Choking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Everything, english is not my first language, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapyeongninjas/pseuds/gapyeongninjas
Summary: You’re so beautifulI can’t take my eyes off youLike a thorn on a flowerI know I’ll get pricked but I want you- Monsta X's Beautiful.In short, Wonho loves Kihyun, a little bit too much.





	Too Beautiful (to handle)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why the heck I wrote this, and I am in deep regrets. English is not my first language, so sorry for some mistakes in advance! 
> 
> talk to me at twitter! @LABYRINTHINEU !

Kihyun looked good in red, Wonho thought.

 Wonho spent his free time scrolling through his SNS feed, looking through supports from fans and hates from antis, and saw a fanedit where Kihyun’s hair was dyed bright red, like roses- dangerous, alluring and beautiful at the same time. Wonho’s breath hitched for a second, as he scrolled through more pictures of Kihyun in red suit, under the red light, Kihyun with red background, red everything. His eyes were glued to the small bright screen between his fingers in front of him. Kihyun’s breathtaking in red, or was it just because Wonho loved the color red? He didn’t know for sure. 

 When Kihyun walked into the hotel room, Wonho quickly locked his phone and tried to forget everything he just saw. He flashed Kihyun a cheeky grin and the smaller only raised his eyebrows in confusion before shrugging his shoulders and made his way to the bathroom, it was a long day, after all. Looking at the smaller back leaving his sight, Wonho started to imagine how Kihyun would look with bright red hair like Jooheon had once. Anyways, Wonho’s sure that Kihyun and red are meant to be, like yin and yang, and nothing could change it.

 

Kihyun really looked good in red, Wonho realized.

 Seeping from his rose pink hair, a dark red liquid started to dribble down the smaller’s forehead. The younger eyes were out of focus, eyelids were slowly fluttering closed and lips finding it too hard to make up a string of coherent words. The dark red liquid slowly makes its way down to Kihyun’s nose bridge and cheeks and literally everywhere on his face, and just like a small waterfall, it did not stop flowing. Wonho was deeply satisfied.

 Crouching down to the bathroom floor, to have the same eye level with Kihyun, Wonho gently pushed the freshly dyed pink locks and kissed Kihyun’s bloody forehead. Everything was so careful and gentle, Kihyun could only stare weakly at his bandmate kissing his blood-covered cheeks down to the neck, lips forming a silent helpless ‘o’. Wonho smirked and this time, he’s sure that Kihyun looked good in red. Specifically, blood red.

 

Kihyun looked good with that simple black choker.

 It’s either the Satan’s idea or maybe the stylist were plain evil. Sure, chokers were Wonho’s thing since day one and Wonho did not expect someone else could pull off that look. Until Yoo fucking Kihyun, sneakily tried Wonho’s choker and casually made his way to the fansign, ignoring the sharp stares from Wonho. Not that Wonho hated someone else barged in and wore his stuffs without his permission, but that goddamn pink haired boy turned Wonho on, like a 360 degrees. And Wonho’s stylist might gave him a little too tight ripped jeans, maybe.

 Ever since that day, the stylists let Kihyun wear those damned chokers - from the plain simple ones to the ones that looked heavy on the younger neck with small chains and studs. Wonho only could stare from afar and bit his lips to prevent himself from like, tackling and pinning Kihyun on the ground in front of the fans. Wonho closed his eyes and cursed at the heavens, why’s Yoo Kihyun so fucking perfect?

 

But Wonho decided Kihyun looked even prettier with his hand around the younger’s pretty neck.

 Sitting with his back against the cold bathroom tile, Kihyun had a hard time grasping for air.  He tried to push Wonho’s hand from his neck, but he’s too weak. He was too dizzy after Wonho hit his head with, he did not know but he guessed a glass ashtray? Where did he even get that? Everything was blurry and he couldn’t fucking breathe. The pressure’s too much, his windpipe was about to break at any second now. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes as he tried to beg Wonho to let him breathe, to let him go.

 Wonho was too distracted kissing the younger’s blood away from his pale forehead, licking it clean, tasting the metal taste of the liquid. He was too distracted to notice that Kihyun was struggling to push him away. He smirked and tightened his grip on the shorter’s neck when he heard a breathless whimper, testing how far Kihyun could go without oxygen. Wonho pulled back and stared into the depth of Kihyun’s terrified brown orbs, amused. Kihyun looked wrecked and Wonho loved every single detail about it.

 

Sleeping Kihyun’s the cutest, Wonho thought.

 Kihyun would literally sleep everywhere, in the car to the fansign location, backstage, during a short 3 minutes break, everywhere. An Idol’s life was tiring, and Wonho had to admit that. Wonho also would fall asleep every time he had the chance to. But Wonho would not miss the chance to glance an asleep Kihyun. As creepy as it sounded, asleep Kihyun was so attractive for Wonho that he sacrificed his 8 hours sleeping time just to look at Kihyun sleeping on the bunk bed under him. Kihyun looked so peaceful when he slept, despite the wreak havoc they had earlier in the day. Kihyun’s a sleeping angel, Wonho thought.

 

Wonho took back his thoughts about sleeping Kihyun- Dying Kihyun was the cutest for Wonho.

 

After adding some more pressure to Kihyun’s neck, Wonho noticed that Kihyun’s pulse was getting slower and slower, the pink haired boy eyes were trembling, and soft spoken words are incoherently forming from the younger’s lips. “Hyung.”

 Just one word.

 And Wonho exploded, literally. Wonho used all of his strength to clamp down Kihyun’s windpipe, wanted to break it into pieces. With his other hand he grabbed the pink locks and hit the weak boy’s head repeatedly onto the cold wall, leaving red splattered on the white tiles. He also leaned down and whispered to Kihyun’s ear before kissing the shorter painfully slow on the lips, 

 “You’re beautiful like this, Ki.”

 

 

But Kihyun’s gone already, drowning into eternal sleep, and all Wonho could do now was stare at his final artwork, in regrets.


End file.
